megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Cerberus.jpg
450 image test File preview width? Is there an administrative way to change the max horizontal resolution of image previews on the File pages? We can have these auto scale to what fits, but on older browsers such images don't look so good. Unfortunately wikia doesn't seem to have the same service that lets you request the file resolution in the url. It seems to work the same way... http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/thumb/4/48/Cerberus.jpg/800px-Cerberus.jpg But it doesn't seem to work if you use a custom resolution: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/megamitensei/images/thumb/4/48/Cerberus.jpg/450px-Cerberus.jpg It might work if say in the discussion page an image was added with 450 width. I will try that, but it seems like a lot to ask, for people to do that for images larger than 450. No harm in asking I reckon --Yksehtniycul 18:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that makes it work, but I dunno if this is a sane solution. PS: Might have to look at the source of this discussion to make sense of it. --Yksehtniycul 18:19, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I probably wouldn't be so sympathetic to people who have to use older browsers, except I'm one of them. --Yksehtniycul 18:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Well....Wikia is pretty much configured to have a default resolution in their filepages. I dunno if newer browsers would do the trick: I went on d3b and yeah the image juts out of the space. BLUER一番 18:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::See, I can make it where the image will fit in the space, but most browsers don't resample images ideally. It's not a big deal, we put autosized images on the front page all the time. But they do look like crap on anything but the newest versions of Firefox and Google Chrome (probably look ok on Safari as well) ...what's great about Wikipedia is, their files will let you change the resolution in the url, but wikia is just not so gracious. Sometimes people have legitimate reasons for using older browser versions. Usually hardware related. I guess I'm just asking if the admins could possibly set the max-width of the image on the file page somehow.--Yksehtniycul 11:07, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Any chance Wikia would let you somehow add a bot to your wiki to add a 450 image to the discussion pages of files?--Yksehtniycul 11:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have to get a shower/get outside asap, but it does look like Wikia permits custom bots to perform tasks for individual wikis. Maybe something to look into for more than just this purpose?--Yksehtniycul 11:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) What about bots? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#What_can_bots_do_on_a_wiki.3F I'm really not a content sort of guy. But I am very comfortable when it comes to programming. I might be interested in managing bots for this wiki if we could get an account setup and start automating some stuff. I think that the bot might actually be just like a normal user (the same way digitaldevildb.com sort of reads the wiki inorder to mirror it's stuff) and the wiki just flags it to keep it's updates out of the normal change log, and probably to permit it to do stuff that might ordinarily raise red flags. It is something I would be interested learning more about--Yksehtniycul 13:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) There does appear to be an internal framework for managing bots... http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Using_bots_for_spelling_mistakes%3F I would probably need some sort of admin like status to access it however--Yksehtniycul 13:29, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I think a bot that picks out the newest / most edited pages everyday and sends them to Google for indexing would be very helpful. We're having a hard time getting Google to index the wiki pages on digitaldevildb.com... I can't even get them to show up in site searches yet???--Yksehtniycul 14:09, 27 June 2009 (UTC)